Examples of the application of liquid crystal display panels include amusement products and digital signage. In those applications, a liquid crystal display device is configured such that an image is displayed on a liquid crystal display panel thereof and an object placed behind the liquid crystal display device can be viewed from the front side of the liquid crystal display panel. Patent Document 1 discloses a technique relating to such a display configuration, in which an opening is formed in a portion of a component that has a low transparency such as a reflective sheet of a liquid crystal display device, and through the opening, an object placed behind the liquid crystal display device can be viewed from the front side of the liquid crystal display device.